


Careful.

by screamoutloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamoutloud/pseuds/screamoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes care of his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful.

"Sammy, you really should be more careful you know that?" Dean says as he helps his little brother through the motel room door.

"I know Dean, but this time it wasn't my fault" Sam says as he sits on the bed with a hiss. Sure stairs can be a bitch, but when you have an angry spirit chasing your ass there a real pain.

"Careful" Dean says as he hears another pained hiss from Sam.

Sam pushes himself up from the bed and makes his way slowly to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, Sam turns and carefully lifts his top over his head.

"Jesus!" Dean gasped, as he turns Sam around and gently touches the new bruises that are scattered along Sam's back.

The hiss of pain that comes from Sam soon becomes a moan of pleasure as Dean massages the tender areas.

With a chuckle and a tender kiss to Sam's shoulder Dean stops and says "Come on, you go get into bed and i'll find some painkillers".

With a small nod Sam tenderly kisses Dean on the cheek and leaves the bathroom.

When Dean finally finds the painkillers under the sink he makes his way into the bedroom, Sam is sprawled on top of the king-sized bed in just his boxers fast asleep.

Dean makes his way over to the bed and sits down gently beside Sam.

With his brother fast asleep Dean places the painkillers down on the bedside table. Dean gets up from the bed and strips himself of his cloths.

Dean then makes his way to the other side of the bed and lays down beside Sam. Sam automatically rolls over with a small whimper of pain and curls up against Dean's side. With a small laugh Dean wraps a protective arm around Sam.

"Love you little brother" Dean mumbles sleepily.

Dean was almost asleep when he hears a sleep slurred reply from Sam.

"Love you more"

Dean drifts off to sleep with a happy smile on his face and his Sammy by his side.


End file.
